Kalawau Island
Kalawau, or locally Pulau Hutan, a small island located a few hundred miles east of Indonesia and home to the mysterious Kalawauan people. The monoliths are found all over the island and also the natives worship them as gods. Kalawau is now forbidden to travel because of hostilities between the Kalawauan tribes and cannibals who were reported to inhabit the island. History Kalawau was discovered in 1625 by the Spanish and they attempted to settle the land. However, the Spaniards were met with opposition from the natives and also a mysterious force from the mysterious monoliths. "Tread carefully on this Accursed Island, for the colossal structures keeps watch over the island...Alas, the final breath of brave souls were heard from the shores of this earthly hell...The stench of decay and despair filled the shores of this wretched domain savage heathens gather and display the heads of their victims... '' José Miguel de Fernández In 1809 an expedition of British explorers unsuccessfully tried to explore the island and was ambushed by the natives. This also was proven to be a large financial and economic failure due to hostilities from the native tribes and all attempts were abandoned by the British Colonial Government. "Today on the 19th of April, 1809 our attempts of establishing a connection between the Kalawauan Islanders have failed miserably and now we must inform our King that all our work has gone in vain... " Sir Robert Ledham, Captain of the HMS Vulture Culture The Kalawauan Islanders are a tribal society of people who lived in isolation for centuries. Until their culture was recorded in journals. Monolithic Monuments The Kalawauans told legends about huge monoliths that were shaped like grotesque beasts and geometrical and symmetrical designs where carved into the stone. However, the origins of the mysterious monuments remain unknown to this day. The most common theory about the statues that corrosion and weathering was a factor in the shaping of such landforms. Archaeological Remains Neighboring islands also had ruins of stone structures that were thought to have been built by an ancient people who disappeared thousands of years ago. Some of these buildings were constructed by coral and volcanic rock such as basalt. Kalawauan Expedition In 1977 Emma Johnson Sidden led an expedition of explorers and scientists to embark on a journey through the jungles of Kalawau . Also, this was an opportunity to find out more about the Kalawauan natives who were known for their rituals and defiance to modern technology and customs. She discovered a series of stone monoliths the natives called the "Giant's Rocks" found throughout the island. Also they said that the giants built a series of these monuments for people to carry on their practices. The Kalawauan said none of the structures should be disturbed by anyone or a curse will be cast onto the victim. Then in 1979, a group of cannibals on the island started to kidnap and eat the Kalawauan people who were with the explorers. In 1980 the Hidden Expedition was over and also Emma Johnson Sidden and her crew fled the island before a tribal war broke out. Legacy The Hidden Expedition was very and successful than other travels to obscure and strange lands. However many questions regarding the expedition weren't answered and baffled many people in the field of anthropology. The fact that Sidden's team wasn't met with opposition from the inhabitants of the island nor any incidents occurred during their journey. Rumors circulated that Emma Johnson Sidden was in fact related somehow to the peoples and was therefore accepted back into their society without any hostilities. However, her disappearance has suggested that she went back to live with her people. Flora and Fauna "The island of Kalawau is home to many plants and animals that are not found anywhere else in the world. Some of the animals include the giant bats, flightless finches, Kalawauan oxen, and many more types of animals. The Orchid of Life is rumored to be the most beautiful flower in the world and its location is currently unknown... The flightless birds and also marsupial rats are the most prominent species on the island...However, a predator that stalks the forests of this mysterious island has a feline appearance and a pair of yellow menacing eyes...Kalawau also has the largest species of inedible plants that are poisonous and also known for their foul odor... Also, the fruit trees are known to be bland and indigestible to humans. However, one fruit seems to be edible and the texture is starchy and yet the taste is sweet as honey..." Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Mysterious places Category:Paranormal places Category:Locations in Asia